


She Falls For It Every Time

by Angearia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-09
Updated: 2009-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angearia/pseuds/Angearia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel thinks it's time he and the Slayer's little sis got to know each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Falls For It Every Time

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://urania-calliope.livejournal.com/profile)[**urania_calliope**](http://urania-calliope.livejournal.com/) who wanted a scene of Dawn discovering Buffy's the Slayer.

“She’s late. Again,” Angel sneered. “She never was any good at following a schedule. What? She’s got something more important to do?” He pinched the girl’s cheek. “More important than saving you, Dawnie?”

Dawn whimpered against the cloth gag.

“Now see I can’t tell if you’re agreeing with me or if that’s just another vacant expression of terror.” He ripped the gag off. “Let’s try this one more time. Are you important? You think your big sis loves you enough to save you?”

A shadow tackled him from behind. A flurry of kicks and punches.

Then Buffy snarled, “Dawn. _Run_.”


End file.
